Genie
by Seina Hanagata
Summary: Sakura dalah Genie milik Naruto.Berkatnya,Naruto bisa kembali ke masa lalu dan dekat dengan Hinata yang telah lulus,tapi Sakura merasa tidak suka saat Naruto dekat dengan Hinata.Apakah Sakura menyukai Naruto?Lalu siapakah yang akan dipilih Naruto?


Moshi-moshi… namaku adalah Sakura. Aku terlahir sebagai seorang-salah maksudku sebagai makhluk yang bernama Genie. Ya, Genie yang bisa mengabulkan 3 permohonan itu. Aku sudah berumur 17 tahun, jadi kini saatnya aku untuk masuk ke suatu benda yang akan menjadi tempatku istirahat dan terbangun saat majikanku memohon sesuatu. Jangan kalian pikir benda itu adalah lampu atau teko-entahlah aku tidak mengerti yang pasti aku tidak menyukainya. Kalian salah besar jika berpikir aku akan masuk ke tempat itu. Hello, ingat ini abad ke berapa? Ingat ini tahun berapa? Ini abad ke 21 dan tahun 2012, jadi semuanya itu sudah modern. Jangan kalian pikir dunia yang modern hanya milik para manusia. Kami para Genie juga sudah modern.

Yip yip balik lagi ke topik awal. Aku masuk ke suatu benda yang paling indah yang pernah ada seantero Genie. Kalian tau benda itu apa? benda itu adalah kalung kristal. Hohoho… pilihanku sangat bagus kan? tidak kalah dengan para manusia kan? oh iya, aku berharap akan menemukan majikan yang baik. Yang setelah ku kabulkan 2 permohonannya akan memohon kebebasanku karena hanya dengan itu kami, para Genie bisa terlahir sebagai manusia. Aneh kan? sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Yang pasti aku tidak mau dapat majikan yang tidak tau terimakasih.

Ah, baiklah. Sepertinya kini saatnya aku berhenti bercuap-cuap seperti ini. ayo kita mulai saja perjalananku sebagai Genie yang amatiran. Dan mungkin juga perjalanan cintaku.

**===(/ 'o')/\('o')/\('o' \)===**

**Genie**

**Desclaimer:** Naruto it's Masashi Kishimoto. Genie it's Seina Hanagata. Inspirated from Genie by Girl's Generation, One More Time, One More Chance by Masayoshi Yamazaki, and 25 minutes by MLTR.

**Rate:** T.

**Genre:** maybe Romance and Friendship.

**Warning:** AU, OOC, asal-asalan, dunia para Genie versi modern, aneh, gaje, dan gado-gado. Don't like don't read!

**Summary:** Sakura dalah Genie milik Naruto. Berkatnya, Naruto bisa kembali ke masa lalu dan dekat dengan Hinata yang telah lulus, tapi tiba-tiba Sakura merasa tidak suka saat Naruto dekat dengan Hinata. Apakah Sakura menyukai Naruto? Lalu siapakah yang akan dipilih Naruto pada akhirnya?

**===(/ 'o')/\('o')/\('o' \)===**

**_Prolog_**

Tap… tap… tap…

Klinting!

"Konnichiwa, silahkan~"

"Oi, lihat kalung ini bagus ya?"

"Wah, iya bagus tuh, kamu beli aja!"

"Kamu sendiri beli apa?"

"Oh barang yang aku cari tidak ada,"

"Ya udah, aku mau bayar dulu ya!"

**===(/ 'o')/\('o')/\('o' \)===**

Bruk!

"Huft… akhirnya aku malah beli kalung kristal ini, tapi emang bagus sih!"

Cling!

Boff!

"Oyobi desuka… nee iikaketa SOS wa maji da… hora masa ni koko de sunao janakya… nani ka negau nara kimi to koi ni… ochita Genie yo…" aku menyanyikan lagu Genie dari Girl's Generation dengan versi Jepangnya saat keluar dari kalung kristal itu karena menandakan bahwa aku telah mendapatkan seorang majikan dan aku harus menuruti 3 permintaannya untukku bebas.

Krik… krik… krik…

Sepi. Tak ada suara apapun selain jangkrik tadi yang berbunyi. Aku terpaku menatap seorang pemuda yang-ehem cukup tampan dengan mata blue sapphirenya dan rambutnya yang berwarna kekuningan dan jabrik-jabrik itu yang juga terdiam menatapku dengan mata yang terbelalak dan mulut yang terbuka lebar sampai kawanan Biju bisa memasukinya.

"MUKYA? Kumaha ieu aya jurig kaluar ti kalung abdi?" teriak pemuda itu dengan histeris. Innalillahi… cakep-cakep ternyata Sundaan! Dan di-dia kenapa jadi kaya Monta teriaknya? Aku sweatdrop melihatnya seperti itu. Apa benar dia adalah majikanku? Sepertinya aku salah mendapatkan majikan!

Bletak!

"BAKA! Aku bukan setan tau! aku ini Genie! Genie berbeda dengan setan!" teriakku dengan kesal karena tingkahnya. Yip yip, kesan anggunku saat pertama telah hancur karenanya! Tidak….

"Genie? Yang bisa ngabulin 3 permintaan itu?" katanya dengan tatapan ragu. Aku mengangguk dengan yakin.

Ia melihatku dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki. Rambutku yang pendek sengaja ku kuncir sebagian ke belakang dengan memakai pita yang besar berwarna merah dengan lonceng di tengahnya yang akan berbunyi jika aku menggerakkan kepalaku. Aku memakai short dress yang juga berwarna merah-ehm… sebenarnya bukan short dress juga karena bisa di bilang agak ke lolita modelnya dengan pita di bagian dada dan juga di bawah rok bagian kanan yang membuatnya sedikit terangkat keatas dan juga dengan lengan menggembung. Bingung? Saya juga bingung sebenarnya, tapi iya-iyain aja ya! Aku juga memakai sepatu tanpa hak yang juga berwarna merah dengan pita juga. Aku yakin ia tidak akan percaya jika aku adalah Genie kalau melihat dandananku.

"Kau tidak seperti Genie!"

Dor! Benar kan kataku tadi? Hello boy, ingat dong ini jaman modern! Tidak jamannya lagi para Genie harus berpakaian sekseh. Kami para Genie juga memiliki Hak Asasi Genie yang mengatakan bahwa Genie juga bisa memakai pakaian seperti layaknya para manusia.

"Lalu menurutmu Genie itu yang seperti apa?"

"Mmm… Genie itu seksi, berambut panjang dan dikuncir yang tinggi dan juga keluarnya dari lampu ajaib!"

Dor! Benar lagi kan kata-kataku? Ini semua salah para pembuat film yang terus-terusan membuat film tentang Genie tanpa tau apa-apa tentang Genie sedikitpun. Aku menepuk dahiku yang seperti lapangan bola itu dengan pelan.

"Ini jaman modern, jadi AKU TIDAK PERLU MEMAKAI PAKAIAN SEPERTI ITU LAGI!" lagi-lagi aku membentaknya sampai wajahnya memucat dan tangannya membentuk kupu-kupu sambil mengepakkannya. Apa pula ini? kenapa dia jadi seperti Sule?

"Huft… ya sudah, katakan saja apa maumu?"

Ia terdiam. Menatapku dengan tatapan yang mengatakan apa-kau-yakin?

"Apapun akan ku kabulkan kecuali 3 hal! Pertama, membuat seseorang jatuh cinta padamu. Kedua, membunuh seseorang. Dan ketiga, menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati! Mengerti?" kataku sambil menatapnya tajam. Ia mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh memohon padamu untuk pergi ke masa lalu?"

"Eh? Untuk apa?" aku cukup kaget mendengarnya mengatakan hal seperti itu. untuk apa ia pergi ke masa lalu? Ia tertunduk dan mengambil hp-nya yang ia letakkan begitu saja diatas kasurnya. Setelah memencet-mencet tombol yang ada, ia menunjukkan sebuah foto seorang perempuan. Perempuan berambut panjang dengan mata berwarna violet yang sangat cantik dan terlihat anggun.

"Aku menyukainya, tapi ia sudah lulus! Aku ingin sekali saja memanggilnya!"

"Apa kamu yakin? Kamu hanya punya 3 permintaan! Kenapa kamu tidak meminta yang lainnya saja?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memanggil namanya sekali saja! onegai…" katanya dengan puppy eyes no jutsu-eh disini kan tidak ada jutsu-jutsuan! Inget ini tuh AU!

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu katakan siapa namamu?"

"Naruto! Naruto Namikaze! Kamu?"

"Sakura!"

Ctek!

Whuusss…..

"Yap, kita sudah sampai ke masa lalu. Masa pada tahun 2010 dimana kamu adalah seorang murid kelas 1 dan dia masih menjadi murid kelas 3 dan akan menjadi senpai yang membimbingmu saat MOS," kataku menjelaskan. Naruto melihatku dengan tatapan yang sangat meragukanku.

"Kenapa kamu tau semua itu? aku kan ga ngasih tau tadi!" kata Naruto sambil mundur-mundur dan menatapku ragu juga takut. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Apa sih yang ga aku tau? hahaha…" kataku sambil tertawa lepas. Naruto akhirnya tersenyum kecil. Sangat kecil sekali senyumnya itu, tapi senyuman itu membuatnya semakin tampan saja.

Naruto terlihat seperti mencari sesuatu. Setelah menemukannya, ia berjalan kearah meja belajarnya. Ia mengambil sebuah kalender meja dengan gambar sebuah pemandangan musim semi. Ia menengok dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kita bener-bener kembali ke masa lalu ya? hehehe…."

Aku terdiam melihat senyumannya itu. Senyuman itu menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat bahagia karena bisa kembali ke masa lalu yang mustahil jika dipikirkan dengan logika, tapi semua menjadi mungkin saat ini. Saat memohon sebuah permohonan kepadaku. Ya, di dunia Genie semua yang tidak mungkin akan menjadi mungkin.

"Kalau gitu, tunggu apa lagi? Kamu harus ke sekolah secepatnya untuk bertemu dengannya kan?"

Mendengar kata-kataku, ia terdiam cukup lama. Setelah itu ia tersenyum lagi.

"Hai! Oh iya, lebih baik kamu masuk ke kalung ini lagi agar aku bisa bersamamu kemanapun aku pergi!"

Aku terdiam untuk sesaat sambil melihat sebuah kalung kristal yang dipegang oleh Naruto. Oh iya, aku lupa kalau mulai hari ini ia adalah majikanku dan aku pastinya harus berada di dalam kalung itu sampai ia memakai semua permintaan.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan menarik napas panjang. Dalam sekejap, tubuhku mulai menghilang dari hadapannya dan kalung yang ia pegang menjadi berwarna biru terang. Ya, walaupun aku berada di dalam kalung ini, tapi aku masih tetap bisa tau apa saja yang ia lakukan.

**===(/ 'o')/\('o')/\('o' \)===**

Deg deg deg…

Aku membuka mataku secara perlahan. Suara apa itu? kenapa terdengar seperti suara degup jantung seseorang?

Deg deg deg…

Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar semakin jelas. Aku memegang dadaku dan mencoba untuk merasakan degupan jantungku. Bukan. Bukan aku yang merasa deg-degan seperti ini, lalu tadi itu suara jantung siapa?

Deg deg deg…

Ini… jangan-jangan….

Aku mencoba untuk melihat apa yang dilihat Naruto. Ingat kan aku bisa melihat apa yang dilihatnya dan menurut cerita yang kudengar, jika seorang Genie bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh majikannya, maka itu pertanda bahwa saat menjadi manusia nanti, ia akan menjadi pasangan dari majikannya. Itu berlaku jika sang majikan dan sang Genie berbeda jenis kelaminnya.

Aku berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang dilihat oleh Naruto. Aku memejamkan mataku untuk sesaat dan membukanya dengan perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit apa yang terlihat oleh Naruto juga terlihat olehku.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan dirimu!" kata seorang perempuan berambut panjang sambil menatapku atau lebih tepatnya menatap Naruto. Baiklah, akan ku jelaskan sekali lagi. Para Genie bisa bersatu dengan majikannya. Itu peraturan yang telah ada sejak lama, tapi pastinya para majikan tidak mengetahui hal itu. dan inilah yang kulakukan sekarang. Aku bersatu dengan Naruto tanpa sepengetahuannya. Bingung? Ya, aku juga bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskannya pada kalian. Yang pasti kurang lebih seperti itu.

"Na-namaku Naruto Namikaze dari Konoha Junior High School. Yoroshiku, minna-san!"

"Ya, kamu boleh kembali ke tempatmu!"

"Hai, Hi-Hinata-senpai,"

Aku tau bahwa saat ini Naruto berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin karena ia malu. Eh mungkin saja ia seperti ini karena ia kini berhadapan dengan orang yang disukainya yang telah lama tak terlihat lagi karena seharusnya orang itu sudah lulus. Pantas saja jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang tadi.

Plok!

"Ne, dari mana kamu tau namaku? Aku belum menyebutkan namaku kan?" kata perempuan yang dipanggil Hinata oleh Naruto itu sambil memegang pundak Naruto. Aku tau saat ini Naruto sangat kebingungan harus menjawab apa. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!

Ctek!

Teng tong teng tong…..

Bel tanda jam istirahat telah berbunyi. Hinata melihat jam yang melingkar ditangannya dengan bingung. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar dan berjalan keluar kelas menjauhi Naruto begitu saja. Ya, aku telah melakukannya. Aku mempercepat waktu untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. Cukup dengan satu jentikkan dari jariku, maka apapun yang aku mau pasti akan terjadi. Itulah kehebatan dari Genie.

**===(/ 'o')/\('o')/\('o' \)===**

Aku menatap Naruto yang berbaring di kasurnya. Saat ini aku sedang berada di luar kalung kristal itu. Aku hanya masuk kesana saat Naruto ingin pergi keluar rumah saja.

"Jadi, namanya Hinata ya?" aku berusaha membuka pembicaraan karena sejak tadi kami hanya terdiam. Naruto menatapku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, begitulah," aku cemberut saat mendengar jawaban darinya yang sangat singkat itu. apakah ia merasa menyesal telah kembali ke masa lalu? Atau ia kesal karena waktu terasa berlalu sangat cepat baginya?

Ctek!

Eh? Ke-kenapa tidak terjadi apapun? Aku mencoba untuk menjentikkan jariku berkali-kali, namun nihil. Tak ada yang berubah. Sedikitpun tidak. Aku mulai merasakan adanya keanehan. Kenapa aku tidak bisa memakai kekuatanku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa memutar waktu lagi? Aku ingin kembali kesaat dimana Naruto berada disekolah lagi agar ia bisa melihat Hinata lebih lama. Agar ia bahagia. Agar ia tersenyum.

"Kamu kenapa, Sakura?"

Deg deg!

Suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunanku yang sangat lama tadi. Aku menengok sambil menggelengkan kepalaku pelan dan tersenyum.

"Aku ga apa-apa kok! Hehehe…"

"Bener? Dari tadi aku melihatmu yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu sambil menjentikkan jarimu terus- menerus. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ti-tidak! Tapi aku merasakan adanya sedikit keanehan pada diriku,"

"Apa?"

"Tidak! Bukan masalah besar kok! Hehehe…"

Ternyata sedari tadi ia memperhatikanku ya? beruntung aku memiliki majikan sepertinya. Aku masih tetap tersenyum dan berusaha meyakinkannya yang sepertinya masih tidak percaya denganku. Setelah cukup lama terdiam, akhirnya ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, jika kamu mengatakan seperti itu!" katanya sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku. Aku terpaku untuk sesaat sebelum ia kembali berbaring di kasurnya.

Deg deg deg!

Eh? Kenapa aku jadi deg-degan seperti ini? ini bukan karena perlakuan Naruto tadi kan? tidak! Pokoknya aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta padanya karena ini dilarang! Kecuali jika sang majikan yang lebih dulu jatuh cinta padaku….

Ya, jika aku benar jatuh cinta padanya, aku harus mengubur perasaan itu dalam-dalam. Selama aku masih menjadi Genie, aku tidak boleh memiliki perasaan seperti itu pada majikanku sendiri. Apalagi jika ternyata sang majikan telah menyukai orang lain.

"Hahaha… apa aku akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti Temari?" kataku dengan pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh Naruto yang sepertinya telah tertidur. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya dan kembali melihat tanganku. Aku mencoba untuk menjentikkan jariku lagi, tapi tetap sama. Tidak ada yang berubah. apa yang terjadi pada kekuatanku? Atau jangan-jangan aku telah dihukum karena hampir menyukai Naruto? Eh hampir atau memang sudah? Ah tidak mungkin! Aku baru saja satu hari bersama dengan Naruto kan? lalu kenapa kekuatanku menghilang?

**===(/ 'o')/\('o')/\('o' \)===**

Tik tik tik…

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tau, tapi pastinya kini perputaran waktu menjadi kacau,"

"Siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Seorang Genie baru yang bernama Sakura!"

**_To be continued_**

Yoho… aku datang membuat fic NaruSaku lagi! Mungkin agak-agak gagal fic ini karena emang masih ada slight antara NaruHina, tapi tenang aja disini kan lebih banyak NaruSakunya hehehe…

Disini aku memakai tema tentang 'Genie' versi modern yang mungkin gagal dan aneh. gomennasai aku memang ga begitu berbakat, tapi aku hanya menuliskan apa yang terlintas bagaikan kereta di otakku saja. niatnya sih mau oneshoot, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa karena kalau oneshoot pasti ga begitu jelas. Yasudah segini saja curcolku aku harap kalian memberikan review berupa kritik atau saran yang bisa membuatku menjadikan fic ini lebih baik lagi. Akhir kata review please… kritik dan saran ku terima dengan senang hati kok… hehehe….


End file.
